Ask Kanda!
by Peoplepersonsof DooM
Summary: I currently have captured Kanda and I'm making him answer questions. He's answering any questions whatsoever! So send in your questions in the reviews!
1. Ask

Me: Hello and welcome! Why don't you say hi Kanda?

Kanda: …*glare*

Me: *sweatdrops* Lavi help me out here.

Lavi: Come on Yuu chan! The viewers are all here for you!

Kanda: *twitch* I told you not to call me that you baka usagi! *takes out his sword*

Lavi: Eep!

Kanda: …what the hell? It's plastic! What happened to my sword?!

Me: I took it away in case you had any violent thoughts.

Kanda: *snarl*

Me: Well anyway, I managed to get Kanda here to answer some questions for you guys!

Kanda: I better be getting my soba after this.

Me: Yes, plenty.

Kanda: And these questions had better not be stupid.

Me: Such a difficult person to work with… just send in your questions and he SHOULD answer.


	2. Round 1

Ch.1

"Hey Kanda I got you some questions!" said the peoplepersonsof doom bursting into a dark lit room.

"You should let me out of this hell hole." snarled Kanda.

She was keeping Kanda hostage in her basement.

"Eh, you'll survive. It's not like you're deprived of company, I bring Lavi here all the time."

"You call that baka company?!"

"Well duh. Anyway these questions are from Vicky the Vampire."

**If you would have the chance to beat Allen or Lavi up how would you!?**

**And! Why don't you like being called by your first name ne Yu~? xD **

Kanda snorted. "If I had my way I'd beat both of them. I would rip out that usagi's vocal chords so I'd never have to listen to him speak ever again. And for the moyashi…I'd personally get some stilts to stick up his short ass."

"And the other question?" asked peoplepersonsof doom.

"None of their goddamned business." replied Kanda coldly.

"Kanda..."

He growled knowing if he didn't answer he'd be trapped in here forever. "I despise my name. And no one would take me seriously unless I had my sword up to their throat. And Kanda is more intimidating. Che."

"AWWWWWW!" squeeled peoplepersonsof doom. "Kanda can get embarrassed!"

"Grr! Shut up you moron!" he said vein appearing in his forehead.

"You want a hug?" she tried to grab Kanda.

"NO." You could see the flames emitting from his body.

"Oh wells. Wait till I tell Allen though, haha."

"Tell the moyashi anything, and I'll have your head on a platter!"

"Good luck decapitating me with plastic."

Kanda snarled.

"Well that's all we'll get out of him for today folks! The next questions will be soon!"


	3. Round 2

"Hiiiiiii Kanda!"

Kanda groaned. "Why don't you just go and die?"

"What's wrong? Is it that time of the month?" cackled peoplepersonsof doom.

A bazillion veins appeared in his forehead. "Don't make me strangle you!"

Man it was fun to mess with him. "Well, any how here are some questions from smiles555fofo!"

**Kanda, do you like someone in Order?**

**Are you an orphan? **

**How many hours per day do you argue with Allen?**

**And how did Lavi make you his friend? **

Kanda growled. "This person asks too many questions."

"Well, it's only because your fans don't know much about you!"

"How many times do I have to say it's none of their goddamned business!" said Kanda annoyed.

"Just answer the questions, Kanda."

He sighed. "Do I like someone in the Order? Jerry because he makes me soba. And I guess I tolerate Lenalee."

Peoplepersonsof doom nudged Kanda. "So you like Lenalee huh?"

"I said I tolerated her. Not like." replied Kanda blankly.

"Ha, sure…next question!"

"Strange question. I'm not an orphan considering I was created..."

He paused before he answered the next question. "How the hell am I supposed to know how long I fight with the moyashi? I don't keep track." he sneered. "It could be all damned day for all I know."

The girl laughed at the last question. "You're not skipping this Kanda, I want to know too…"

"What the hell? Since when was I friends with Lavi? That idiot began following me around the first damned day he showed up at the order. He thought I was a girl!"

Peoplepersonsof doom burst out laughing.

Kanda got more irritated. "And the frickin' idiot Komui assigned me on a mission with him. And of course I had to push him out of the way of an akuma to save him…I should have pushed him into the damned thing. Worst mission of my frickin' life."

"Why?"

" 'I'm gonna be the next bookman! Hey Yu chan!' always Yu chan this, Yu chan that…" Kanda was visibly twitching with irritation.

"Eh you know you're friends with him. You're just denying it haha. Deep down-"

"Deep down my frickin' ass!" said Kanda fuming.

"Well I think, that's it…like I said he's tough to deal with. More to come soon!"


	4. Round 3

"Sup Kanda, look who I brought here today!" said peoplepersonsof doom.

Kanda directed his attention to the red head standing next to the girl.

"Why the hell did you bring him?!" hissed Kanda.

"Hey Yu! That's not a nice way to treat one of your friends!" said Lavi.

"We aren't friends! And stop calling me that!" said Kanda twitching violently.

Now a visible waterfall of tears flowed down Lavi's face. "So mean Yu chan!"

"Ahh, it'll be ok Lavi… Any way let us begin with the questions! This one is from…Yuuchansgirl." She said smirking.

Kanda already looked annoyed.

**HI! HEY YUU, WHATS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR? AND DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND SO YOU KNOW, WE CAN *DRAMATICALLY BATS EYELASHES* AND *PUCKER LIPS* HEHEHEHEHE!**

"I really should stab them to death for using my name...A favorite color? I don't think about stupid colors enough to have a favorite. I like black though."

"You should get more color in your life, Yu!" said Lavi.

Kanda just stared at him. "Do I really have to answer this next question…?"

"YES!" screeched the other two nearly blasting Kanda's eardrums out.

"Christ…" He certainly held a look of disdain and disgust. "No I don't have a girlfriend. And I certainly wouldn't want YOU as one. Damned freaky fan girls…"

"At least I accept my fan girls. The cute ones anyway." Lavi winked.

"We know you do." Peoplepersonsof doom and Kanda rolled their eyes.

"Is that all?" asked Kanda. "I want to meditate."

"Nopers, there are some more questions from Vicky the Vampire!"

**Oh crap! Whta the heck is wrong with you Kanda?! You can do better than that!O Instead of ripping out his vocal chords you should poke his other eye!! And for Allen tie him up and put food in front of him and make him answer questions and you can be creative til then xD.**

**Here's another question:  
How do you feel about people making yaoi's about you and Allen and Lavi? That and you being bottom, how does that make you feel? -gasp!**

"What's wrong with me? Che. You're the one with issues. Your thoughts are insane, but despite that I'll take them into consideration…" scoffed Kanda.

"Yu, you were talking about ripping out my vocal chords?!"

Kanda ignored him. "…What the hell is yaoi?"

"Yeah, what's yaoi?"

Peoplepersonsof doom sweatdropped. "Well, it's uh… when a guy and another guy get together…"

Kanda and Lavi brain functions died. "WHAAAATTTTTTTT?!"

"Those people must die…I hate Lavi and the moyashi! Once I get out of here, I will they'll be getting a taste of my mugen!" said Kanda maliciously.

"And the other question."

"Huh…what do they mean by bottom?" asked Lavi confused as well as Kanda.

"Well it pretty much who is the uh…less dominant one in the relationship, like underneath."

Kanda looked like he flipped his lid. "Are they saying that the moyashi and Lavi dominate me?! If anything like that WERE to happen, I'd be on top!" It appeared that that was a large blow to his pride.

Peoplepersonsof doom giggled. "On top."

Lavi was deep in thought. "I like girls, but the idea of me being more dominant than Yu…" he snickered to himself.

Kanda had stomped into a corner, fuming and sulking a little. But only a little. He was still in disbelief of how he, Kanda was placed beneath Lavi. And even worse that moyashi….

"Well, he's certainly finished for today." Observed Lavi sweatdropping.

"More to come guys!"


	5. Round 4

Kanda sat in the basement trying to determine a way out. The door was locked from the outside and busting through the door didn't work…And it hurt too. He groaned, he'd think of something. Eventually.

The door slowly creaked open. "Hi Kanda…"

Kanda knew something was up for her to creak the door open so slowly.

"Hi Yu!" yelled Lavi.

"Kanda..." said Allen irritated.

The hell? BOTH OF THEM?

"Why is the moyashi here?"

"I told you it's Allen."

"Because I thought it would be more fun!" laughed peoplepersonsof doom.

"Trust me, I didn't want to come." said Allen irked.

The two got into a staring contest. Lavi sweatdropped.

"Kanda, focus. I got some questions."

"Ask so all of you can get the hell out."

"Alright you little bucket of sunshine! These are from… liledormouse!"

**If he had to be stuck in a room with either Allen and Lavi, who would he rather be stuck with?  
**

**Is your attitude towards Allen just there to show that you care? Thanks!**

"See this makes it more convenient for you to answer! And you can't say neither."

Kanda weighed his options. "Well I hate the moyashi, but then again I hate Lavi. Hm, I guess I hate moyashi more, so I guess…Lavi." He said wincing at his answer.

Allen stood twitching over how many times he'd been called moyashi.

"Ha Yu I'm flattered! I knew that we were friends!"

Kanda just twitched. Too bad he couldn't reconsider. Damn.

"And, me care about the moyashi? I frickin hate him. I only have an attitude towards him because he aggravates me. I HATE HIM." said Kanda looking more pissed than ever.

"And that feeling is mutual." said Allen glaring at Kanda.

"Uh guys…" said Lavi.

It looked like there was about to be a fight. Peoplepersonsof doom yawned.

"Aren't you in the slightest bit concerned?" asked Lavi sweatdropping once again.

"Nope. It just looks like they're just gazing into each others eyes…"

Kanda and Allen stopped and turned to look at the girl. "SAY WHAT?!"

"And I bet the fights are just the same as they are in the bedroom…"

Lavi began laughing, while Kanda and Allen took a good 20 steps away from each other looking grossed out.

"Ha. Now another question."

**What color are kanda's eyes really? Because I've seen them dark blue, dark grey, and even yellowish before.**

"Hmm. Let's see!" said Lavi pulling Kanda extremely close to him.

"W-what the hell Lavi!? Let go of me you idiot!" Kanda actually blushed a little while trying to break away from Lavi's grasp.

Lavi was totally unfazed. "Hm, they look blue to me."

"No way." Peoplepersonsof doom approached Kanda and also took a look. "I dunno…it isn't yellow though."

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE LET ME ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION?! I THINK I'D KNOW WHAT COLOR MY EYES ARE!" said Kanda embarrassed and annoyed.

"Oh that's true. But Allen, what's your take on it?" asked Lavi.

"Must I?" asked Allen.

"Yeah why not?" asked peoplepersonsof doom.

Allen groaned and walked over to Kanda standing on his tippy toes. "Grayish blue." he stated nonchalantly.

Kanda still embarrassed mustered the energy to give him a smart ass comment. "And how could you see that? You're too damn short."

Visible veins in Allen's forehead appeared. "Well, I am I right?" he inquired pissed off himself.

Kanda remained silent for a while and stomped off. "Che."

"Ooh salted. So grayish blue it is." smirked the peoplepersonsof doom.

Damn. He had just admitted defeat to the moyashi. He stomped off into his corner to fume as he normally did. Dammit he could never win…

"Well Allen, got him good." sweatdropped peoplepersonsof doom.

"So closing down for day?" asked Lavi.

"Yeppers!"

"Great now I can leave." said Allen already walking off.

"Well more to come. Asap."


	6. Round 5

Kanda was pretty bored and meditation didn't help. And it didn't help that he was still trapped in a random girl's basement. Escape would just be impossible, he never could get close to door to sneak out when it opened. And trying to pry it open with a plastic sword just sounded stupid.

So he waited. And waited. And waited. Where was that idiot? She and whoever else normally popped in around this time. He didn't really know why but he started to get impatient.

"Hey Kanda!" said peoplepersonsof doom popping out of nowhere.

"Hey, Yu did ja miss me?" said Lavi.

Kanda jumped back in mild surprise. "How did you get in here?"

"Through the door obviously."

Kanda just glared at her. Insulting his intelligence, eh?

"Eh heh heh, well I got your next round of questions. These are from !"

**Yuu~ i have question for you . .  
Why u call allen moyashi ? Was he really like a "beansprout" ?  
Which one do u like ? Allen or lavi ? *lol*  
How did u take care ur silk raven hair ?**

Kanda snorted. "The moyashi is frickin' short. So short you could stomp on him like a plant."

"Quite intelligent reasoning if I do say so myself." laughed Lavi.

"And look I hate both of them. How many times am I going to have to say that?" he snarled.

"Eh, Kanda probably likes you, Lavi. So I wouldn't worry about it." said peoplepersonsof doom snickering.

"I DON'T!"

"Why deny it, Yu?" asked the usagi happily.

Kanda just couldn't understand these people. Seriously.

"And how do I take care of my hair? None of your business." Kanda growled.

"Oh hoh. Is this another embarrassing secret, Kanda?" asked peoplepersonsof doom.

"Che. They don't need to know."

"BUT YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU." Whined Lavi. "I wanna know too! Why is it so swishy?"

Kanda twitched.

"And besides you'll never get out of where if you don't answer."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Kanda." cackled peoplepersonsof doom.

"My hair wouldn't be so silky if I didn't use…Loreal shampoo."

"OMG seriously, Yu?!"

"Hn. Because I'm worth it."

Peoplepersonsof doom and Lavi's brain's exploded. Loreal…who would have guessed?

"Oh and I have another question from Vicky the Vampire!"

**Good! You mean person! I'm not that insane.  
Lavi your idea is funny xD haha make sure Kanda doesn't kill you first**

**Random question 3: Would you have Tyki or Cross as your dad? ;D**

"Ha, I'm not sure when I'll put my idea into action, though." chuckled Lavi. "But I'm certain Yu wouldn't kill me, he likes me too much."

"I don't know what it is your planning, but if I catch you..."

peoplepersonsof doom interrupted. "Oy, Kanda, answer the question pretty please."

"Che…this person is off their rocker. But if I had to make an actual choice, I'd choose Tyki. Cross…I want to hurt that guy. He is so damned annoying. Tyki might be an enemy but at least he isn't that much of a bother."

"Really? I wouldn't mind Cross as my father." said Lavi.

"We can see why, usagi." Kanda groaned.

"I wouldn't mind having Cross as my father either…" said peoplepersonsof doom dreamily.

The other two stared at her.

"A-ack. Um well that's all for now folks!" she said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Huh? That's it?" asked Kanda expecting more torment.

"Yes, yes it is. More coming soon ya'll!"


	7. Round 6

Today didn't have much of a feel. But then again every other day didn't so why would today matter? Kanda groaned to himself. This was ridiculous. Being trapped in this small basement was causing him to ponder things he normally wouldn't ponder. He even wondered why the sky was blue. And that was just pathetic.

"Hey Kanda! Wassup my man?"

Kanda glared. "I'm in a basement, everything's up."

"Haha such the comedian you are, why don't you use your sense of humor to answers these questions from smiles555fofo?"

**Kanda, were you at first born as a girl but then a gender switching akuma zapped you then you were turned into a guy? And if so, were you shocked and scared to have a new body that felt different from your original one? And what's your favorite ice cream flavor? I like coffee and green tea!**

Kanda's head looked like it was about to explode just from hearing those.

"….**** you all."

Peoplepersonsof doom whacked Kanda over the head with a folder.

"What the hell was that for?!" he growled.

"I had to censor you. You can't just go all sailor on me! We have to think about the childrens!"

At this point Kanda was ready to give up on people and social interaction. "But do I really have to answer this?" he sighed.

"YES. You aren't out of here until you answer every single last question."

NO NO AND NO! Those akuma are damned rare. And if something like that were really to happen to me, there'd be some defects. I've seen some people still have some body parts…AND I DO NOT HAVE BOOBS!"

Peoplepersonsof doom resisted the urge to giggle.

Glaring at her he answered the next question. "Who cares what you like? I like strawberry. Anyone who doesn't like should just go and die."

The author decided it'd be best not to comment on that. She liked vanilla.

"Oh and here are some more from Moon-Dash."

**Ohayo! How funny that I'm the one to ASK YUU-CHAN questions -gulps- I might want to call 911, since I don't want to become minced meat.  
So here's my questions: Why are you so protective of Mugen? Why is your ponytail so important to you that you don't like anyone to pull it down? And what if a random fangirl (who's obviously not me) runs to you and kisses you right on your lips (that's why she's not me)?  
If I become minced meat, please tell everyone that I'm not pork.  
Moon-Dash, who's about to be killed soon enough.  
P.S to Peoplepersonof dooM: It's a really good job of yours to keep him for so... long... Yeah, no one can keep him still for four chapters ^^ Keep up the good work!**

"Don't worry Moon-Dash you won't be killed! Well maybe not now as Kanda is in my custody…though I can't say what he'd do after he's released. So it's best to not disclose any info on your location. And thanks, keeping Kanda here is tough!"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Once I get my mugen back, I can guarantee you're first on my list."

"Yah, yah, yah, just answer the questions like a good boy, all right?"

Kanda growled. "What a dumb question! My mugen is my real source of protection without it I'm screwed. It's probably the only thing that understands me."

"Love to an innate object…need of a mental hospital Yu?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he was practically fuming now. "And I have a bond with my mugen that you just wouldn't understand…"

Peoplepersonsof doom sweatdropped.

"Che. How would you like if people were constantly pulling your ponytail? Would find that fun? And it takes a good damned hour to get it up that high."

"I never knew you were into your hair so much."

"At least I don't look like an unkempt idiot." Looking directly at peoplepersonsof doom.

"Hey! It's really hard to comb, okay?" she said in defense. Her hair looked like a possum lived in it, from lack of combing or brushing.

"And if a fan girl were to kiss me," he shuddered at the thought of his lips being tainted.  
"I'd use my hell insects on them, so I wouldn't have to stain my precious mugen with their tainted blood."

"WOW."

"What?" grunted Kanda.

"That's amazing! You're the best!" she said latching onto Kanda.

He growled. "LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOT!"

The author released her death grasp. "Well, that's enough for today I suppose. Peace out and more to come!"


	8. Round 7

Kanda was pacing back and forth, trying to think of a way out this hole. It may have looked nice, but it was still a basement. That smelled. REALLY BADLY. He had made many attempts earlier to open the door, by sliding the plastic sword in the crack to no avail. He growled, this was ridiculous him being captured by some puny pathetic girl. And it didn't help that those other idiots kept coming to visit him…

"Hey Kanda." Said the peoplepersonsof doom waving.

"Hi Kanda!" said Lavi grinning.

Kanda just glared at the two of them.

"What now?"

"Here are some questions from Kaito Aozora!"

**Hmm.**

**Well, I was going to ask if Kanda really /was/ gay for Allen, but that question was already answered.**

**By the way, it was a good answer. Now try telling that to the yaoi fangirls.**

**Ne Kanda, how come you're always crabby? Or are you just antisocial?**

**And how do you feel about being listed as the stupidest compared to Allen, Lavi, and Rinarii?**

**Am I the first person to actually call you Kanda 'stead of Yu? -too lazy to check-**

**I'm not a Kanda fangirl, but you're cool. I like Allen better, though. :D And Timcanpy.**

**Ne, ask Allen for me, is Timcanpy male or female or neither?**

**I completely agree with you on your opinion of yaoi, Kanda. It FAILS. Not that I have a problem with gay people. I just don't like reading **. It makes me want to scrub my brain with bleach. -shudder- Not a pleasant feeling.**

Kanda already looked pissed, with thousands of anger marks appearing on his face.

"Scary!" cried Lavi.

"I think his ego was just crushed…" whispered the peoplepersonsof doom sweatdropping.

"I HATE PEOPLE. I don't want to associate myself with them." He snarled. "And me the stupidest? That's a big mistake there, no way that beansprout or that idiot Lavi is more intelligent than me."

"I'd like to protest…" said Lavi.

Kanda continued, quite irked. "No, there are others that have called me Kanda, though I'd rather not have any of you call me anything at all….GODDAMIT STOP SENDING ME ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS! And if you like the beansprout better why ask me anything? And no I'm not asking him what the hell gender his frickin' golem is. It has a goddamn TIM in its name. Wouldn't that imply something? And if I hear anymore about me liking Lavi or the beansprout…"

Lavi and the peoplepersonsof doom stood speechless. Okay well almost speechless.

"Yu didn't take his happy pills today…" said Lavi.

Kanda growled at him. "I told you not to call me that you idiot!"

"Uhh, umm, here are some more from smiles555fofo…" interjected the peoplepersonsof doom.

**Hey Kanda, have you ever kissed a girl before? And if so, who is she? And if not, sorry to say but you're a loser. Haha! Just kidding. Anyway, who was your very first friend? And if you could date any girl from any anime, who would it be? And don't just say "Che, like I would want to date any of those **," cause I know you do want to date one of them! And last question, could you ask Lavi to go out with one of my friends, she thinks he's cute and wants you to ask him out for her. Okay thanks, bye!**

Kanda smacked his forehead. "No, I haven't kissed a girl and before anyone asks I haven't kissed a guy either. I don't have friends. The only person I can tolerate is Lenalee, she's an acquaintance. This next question is stupid."

"Well you still have to answer it…"

"Yeah! I want to know your taste of girls, Yu!"

This was ridiculous. "If I really had to choose, I would say…"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave us in suspense!"

Kanda sighed. "…Sailor Mars…"

Silence.

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Man you got a nice taste in the ladies, Yu! She is fine!"

"Che. I wasn't thinking about looks. She isn't as annoying as other girls in anime…"

Lavi wiped a tear out of his eye still giggling. "Tell your friend thanks for the compliment. But is your friend is she cute? I got to know!"

"Idiot." Said peoplepersonsof doom and Kanda in unison.

"Are we finished here?" asked Kanda wanting to do other things, like plot another escape.

"Nope here are the last bunch! This is from… Lalalalalala?"

***Runs up to Yuu and kicks him where it hurts and flick him*  
HEY YU-CHAN!  
Okay, do you eat soba like EVERY single day? I just read an article that if you don't eat your fruits and vegetables, you're gonna die! BWAHAHAHAHA-eh-I, er, meant, BOOHOO! I'm so sad! You better start eating your fiber or else I'm gonna pound you into a hamburger!**

"…I don't know whether this person is stupid or insane. Yes I eat soba everyday, but I have side dishes to go with them that have vegetables in it…I'm not stupid enough to die from scurvy. Pound me into a hamburger? Good luck with that. "

"Well that was unusual." Sweatdropped Lavi.

"Def. Well you finished up your questions for today Kanda! Congrats!"

"Yeah, now get the hell out." Said Kanda poisonously.

"So mean…" said Lavi with a waterfall of tears streaming from his face.

"Eh, come on Lavi, the princess probably wants some beauty sleep. More to come soon!"


	9. Round 8

"Aww…isn't he cute like that?" cooed the Peoplepersonsof DooM. She and Lavi stood in the basement starring at the sleeping Kanda.

Lavi laughed. "For once he's calm…hm." The red head approached the sleeping boy.

"Uhhh, Lavi, what are you doing?" asked the Peoplepersonsof DooM nervously.

Lavi quietly tip toed to Kanda, who was leaning against the wall and began playing with his ponytail.

"Oh God…"

Surprisingly Lavi could braid nicely. He was almost finished with Kanda's hair until…

"Baka usagi, what do you think you're doing?" growled Kanda.

"AAH!" yelled Lavi jumping back in alarm. "N-nothing!"

"Heyyy, Kanda there are plenty of questions to answer today. So kill Lavi later ok?"

"Hey!" screeched Lavi. " I thought you liked me!"

"Che." He said as he unbraided his hair.

"These are from Shina!"

**I have a question for Kanda...  
Why doesn't he ever cut his hair? I mean, not to call him girly or anything but he does look pretty damn feminine...  
And if he could slap anyone in the Black Order who would it be? Excluding Allen and Lavi?**

"Why don't I cut my hair? Why do you ask questions? It's because I want to…and I don't look feminine dammit! It's called looking good."

Lavi chuckled.

Kanda glared at him.

Silence.

"Feh, and if I could slap anyone besides those two idiots I'd obviously slap Komui. He's a bigger fool than those two combined."

"And here are the questions from Vicky the Vampire!"

**Lol. Don't worry Kanda you will always be tortured because I will review for every chapter xD**

**ques. 4: Now that you have a father, what about your mother? Would you rather have Miranda, Cloud nine or Lulubell as your mom? And who would your brother be? Allen or Lavi?**

**And Lavi since you are here I'm going to ask you a question even thought this is Ask Kanda. Your speical so you get one question.**

**What would you do if you took Mugen and threaten Kanda if he didn't do everything you ask for a week? What would you make him do?xD**

**Hey arent your eyes a jet black?xD**

**Kanda would you prefer chocolate over strawberry?xD -very random**

"God, what is wrong with this person? If I REALLY had to choose between the three I'd choose Cloud. The others are just…arg. Oh and now I need a brother? And I wouldn't want the beansprout or Lavi to be related to me… but I'll choose the beansprout."

"Oh, why Allen?" asked the Peoplepersonsof DooM.

"Because at least he has some sense." He said whilst starring menacingly at Lavi.

Lavi swallowed hard.

"Hey man you got your own question to answer remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Lavi thought momentarily. "If I could steal Yu's mugen and control Yu, I think I would make him be my butler, no, wait, my maid!"

The girl laughed. "OH and you can make him wear one of those maid servant outfits!"

Kanda was brimmining with angry. "You wish…"

"And as I found out, as it states in the actual manga Kanda's eyes are actually black!" exclaimed the Peoplepersonsof DooM.

"Really?" pondered Lavi. "Then why do they look lighter?"

Peoplepersonsof DooM thought for a second. "Oh my. Kanda uses contacts! It's the only logical answer!"

"Che."

"That's a yes definitely."

"Here are some questions from Silver Kitsune Lunara…" said the author.

**Sir Kanda. Here are my questions in list form:**

**1) What are the ideal traits that you see in a woman?  
2) If you some how ended up on a deserted island, would you chose to have a person for company or would you mind being by yourself?  
3) Would you like a woman who doesn't do all the things being done to you right now and have some of the same interests as you?  
4) Have you tried to use that plastic sword to escape yet? I know that you are one smart guy so I am amazed that you haven't figured a way out yet.  
**

**So that's it. I hope that you escape. My hopes ride on the that fact you may escape in the next chapter or the one after**.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "This person isn't insane like the rest. Though I'm not really interested in this type of thing, I guess I would want a woman that's quiet, smart, and strong willed. Feh, not really a question…if I were on an island I'd be by myself. I don't like people."

"I'm hurt, Yu! You could bring me along!" whined Lavi.

"Like that would ever happen, Lavi. I'd kill you before then."

Peoplepersonof DooM coughed.

Kanda released a sigh of mild frustration and continued. " Perhaps. Another with similar interests could be interesting. And yes I have been using this dumb piece of crap trying to escape. Sliding it between the door and frame isn't working…so I'm still trying to figure out some sort of plan. I'll get out this hole soon I have a feeling…"

"Next up questions from onna ran !"

***lol*lol*lol*  
dear me yuu . . Even i didn't use loreal shampoo .. XD  
here another question :  
u said if won't die until u find "someone" . . Who is this ??**

"Loreal shampoo is needed for hair such as mine."

"Soo, who are you lookin' for eh?" asked Lavi eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"YOUR MOM."

"Wow, Kanda. Who is it? Please tell?"

Kanda gave a vacant stare. " None of your business. The most I will say is that they are important…"

"Ehh. You're no fun. Well we'll shut this down for today."

Kanda turned to Lavi. "Oh no, please don't kill me!"

The author sweatdroped. "More to come soon."


	10. Round 9

Kanda was wide awake. He had been waiting for that idiot author to arrive, for at the crack of the door he'd charge out. He'd escape this time for sure.

Creak.

Kanda jumped up from his sitting spot and darted towards the opening door. His escape was in the process until he crashed directly into the red haired boy causing them to fall on the ground.

Lavi groaned. "Hey, Yu I didn't know you were this happy to see me."

Kanda snarled. Foiled again. He could make a run for it but he knew that Lavi would grab him in a heart beat. Dammit.

"Hey I would appreciate it if you two got yourselves off of me!" gasped the author who was being crushed by the two boys.

The two stood up slowly, watching the other as they walked back into the shack of a room.

"All right, let's get to work! Kanda has a lot of questions to answer today! These are from Chocolate Filled Days."

**If you had no choice, who would you rather have it with? Allen or Lavi. And would you be uke or seme? And which kind of soba do you prefer? Zaru soba or hot ones? Im 4 Zaru=P**

"And it is referring to?"

Lavi and the Peoplepersonsof DooM looked at each other.

"Uh…well uh…sex…" said the author scratching her head nervously.

Kanda began to twitch visibly. "Why on earth would I WANT  to have that with them?!"

"Well you have to answer this…"

"I hate these goddamn people. If I had to do it, FORCED to do it, I'd have it with…" he bit his tongue. "The usagi…"

"Oh-hoh!" said the author.

Lavi turned a bright red.

"But I'd be the seme. For sure." smirked Kanda.

"WHHATT? Wait a second! I'd be the seme!"

"No you wouldn't, baka. I'm way better than you."

"Nu uh!" pouted Lavi. "You're so mean, Yu!"

"Oh God. And the next question, Kanda?" chuckled the author.

"Che. Zaru soba is the best, though I don't dislike hot soba."

"Next up, ICan'tDenyYou!"

**ROFL! I gots a question( 2 actually) for Kanda! They're stupid one's too! :3  
*clears throat*  
Ahem!  
Question # 1: Why is it so painfully obvious that ur in love with Allen? I mean sure you claim you hate him, but you've saved him numerous times! Explain that! XD  
Question #2: Why won't you finally admit ur undying love for Allen? Do it already! *whacks Kanda over the head*  
ROFL! Kanda will probably kill me for these questions! xD**

Kanda snarled viciously. "I only save his ass because he's a valuable asset to the Order. Nothing more. And I freakin hate him. I don't see how hate equals love..."

PeoplepersonsofDooM smirked to herself. "Haha although your last answer isn't going satisfy too many, next questions."

Kanda snorted.

**Actually, my question didn't mean if someone pulled your ponytail like a baby playing with a curtain rope. I just wanted to ask why you don't like someone seeing you with your hair down. And it only takes about one minute for me to tie my hair. Why should it take one hour for you?  
And don't worry. I won't tell anyone here where I live. Try searching for me if you can!  
P.S: I love vanilla ice cream, too! Strawberry is good, but I might like orange better...  
Moon-Dash**

"Another annoying person…"

"You're just mad that they called you out." laughed Lavi.

"Hmph as if. I don't like people seeing me with my hair down because it gives them a reason to call me feminine. And it takes me a while to tie up my hair because I tie mine with bandages. I don't use those hair ties for girls."

"Why not? Wouldn't that be more convenient?" queried the wannabe bookman.

"Like I said, I get tired of being called feminine. And get tired of pointing mugen every time at someone stupid enough to say it."

"Wow." said the author. "I didn't know you were this deep, Kanda. Well here's the last bunch from Caroshadow."

**oke kanda is gonna kill me for this one:  
"what would you do if you were a turned into a girl?"  
"and who would you choose? Lavi, allen or komui?"  
oke I'm just making up some stupid questions and it's monday morning so don't blame me (well, who else tho? XD)  
byby**

Kanda shrugged his shoulders. "If I were turned into a girl I wouldn't really care, I'd just go on like usual."

"I wonder if the girl Yu would look any different from now." Pondered Lavi.

"No probably not." Chuckled the author.

"And what the hell do you mean by choose? As painful as is it asking, do you mean romantically?" Kanda was getting used to the ludicrous questions.

"OOH OHH! I know you can make a game out of it!" yelled Lavi jumping up and down in excitement.

"What's that?" asked the author interested.

"Who would you marry, have sex with, and kill." giggled Lavi.

"Heeyy, why not?" grinned the author.

Kanda was used to this crap so he just went with it.

"I'd kill…"

"Obviously Allen…" said Lavi rolling his eyes.

"I'm killing the moyashi after I marry him…"

"Can you do that in this game?" sweatdropped the usagi.

"Well, I don't think there's anything against it…"

"I'd just kill Komui and I'd do the baka usagi."

"Eh? Why does Yu want to do me? Like what you see?" cackled Lavi.

"As if. This way I can get you to shut up because I will prove how I am superior to you."

" NU UH!"

"Just admit it." Smirked Kanda once again.

"NO WAY! I'd be in control!"

"Well, how bout we see who'd be seme and uke right now?"

The boys glared at her.

She laughed nervously. "Hey, chill it was only a suggestion. Well this is all we have in store for today."


End file.
